Tres regalos
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Trunks le da un pequeño regalo a la ojiazul, la rubia y a la morena.


Con motivo del mes del amor y la amistad el joven Brief tenía tres regalos para las tres chicas que atormentaban su pacífica vida , tres bolsitas de color verde limón con papel blanco adentro y en ellas , tres regalos escogidos especialmente por él.

4:00pm marcaba el redondo reloj plateado de la sala Brief y en ella , un joven de cabellos lilas sentado en el sillón con los tres regalos en la mesita de estar , el timbre sonó y minutos después aparecía una bella rubia y una testaruda pelinegra . Sonriente las recibió y llamo a la que faltaba , su insoportable hermanita menor .

\- ¿y?- dijo una impaciente Bra -¿para que nos has llamado? -

-si , dinos - secundo la rubia .

\- espero sea importante - siguió Pan .

El pelilila sonrió complacido , ante el estaba la que lo obligaba a jugar cuando era apenas una nena de tres años , que a decir verdad adoraba que lo obligara a eso . La rubia que conoció cuando su madre celebró su cumpleaños y fue interrumpida por ese gato Bills y por ultimo la pequeña sobrina de su mejor amiga , la azabache que disfrutaba propiciarle uno que otro golpe .

\- impacientes- contestó sonriendo - pero bueno , esto es para ti, para ti y para ti - dijo dándole sus respectivos obsequios .

\- ¡aah!-Chillo Bra dejando a un lado la lima de uñas -que será , que será - sin esperar saco el papel y descubrió su regalo; un broche de plata con piedras preciosas que formaban una flor de color azul y al centro grabado en tinta azul en contraste con el amarillo del centro estaba su real y corto nombre ; BRA .-¡gracias!- grito y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano llenandola de besos

\- me alegra que te haya gustado - dijo correspondiendo .

\- abre el tuyo - dijo la peliazul a la rubia .

\- veamos - e igual a su amiga se deshizo del papel sacando un collar , la cadena de color blanco y el dije era la silueta de una bailarina de color rosa -gracias Trunks , es muy bonita - se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla .

\- por nada -

\- ahora tú -dijeron ambas a la morena , esta con cuidado metió la mano y sintió algo suave , saco el objeto y una decepción se apoderó en su interior , más no lo demostró -gracias -dijo sonriendo .

\- por nada - contestó y sin más se retiró de la sala .

Marrón y Bra se acercaron a la morena dándole un abrazo - creo que es bonito - dijo la rubia .

\- si , aunque se me hace familiar -dijo Bra mirando el regalo de la menor - en fin ¿a mi habitación?-

-si -

\- voy luego , quiero tomar algo - se excusó la morena . Una vez habían desaparecido por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Bra , Pan observó detenidamente su regalo -¿una camisa?- pregunto para sí. El regalo que el pelilila le había dado no era otra cosa más que una camisa color azul manga larga , si bien le parecía bonita y cómoda no era lo que esperaba después de ver el fino broche y la delicada bailarina . Su decepción fue por que la camisa era varonil , no era para una señorita como ella .

La pubertad empezaba a florecer en ella y su entorno había cambiado , ya no habían esos conjuntos de ropa holgada , era casi lo mismos atuendos , con la diferencia de que ahora le marcaban su perfecta y pequeña silueta . La camisa manga larga azul , era de hombre y para ser franca no le había gustado .

Entró a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua fría , se sentó y observo ppr largo rato la camisa doblada en la mesa . Levantó su mirada y sorprendida vio al ojiazul sentado al otro extremo viéndola a ella . Le sonrió y se encaminó para salir de la cocina .

-¿por qué?-se atrevio a preguntar .

\- por que ¿que?- decía confundido .

\- ¿porqué me diste eso?- señaló la camisa -sé que no soy tan femenina , pero , creo que me hubiese gustado mucho una pequeña pulsera - dijo ocultando sus ojos.

El joven Brief se acercó y con su mano levantó el mentón de la morena , la miro a los ojos y pudo ver el repentino resentimiento que reflejaba. Su corazón se encogió y la abrazo inconscientemente , no podía permitir que ella sintiera eso y menos hacia él, no a él no , podía dejar que viera a los demás así como a Uub o a ese rubio llamado Fish , pero a él no .

\- yo quería que tú, tuvieras mi camisa favorita -confesó aún teniéndola abrazada . Pan se sorprendió , se alejo suavemente de para verlo a los ojos .

\- ¿era tuya?- susurro viendo la camisa .

\- si , mi camisa favorita , dejó de quedarme y no podía deshacerme de ella , pensé que tú podrías usarla por mi -

\- yo, no lo sabía - _se me hace familiar_ recordó que había dicho su amiga -Lo siento -bajo su mirada .

\- no te preocupes . Quizás debí agregar algo más - sonrió con ternura al ver los ojos cristalinos - quería darles algo especial , me tomo todo un día hacerle el broche a Bura , tuve que mandar a hacer la bailarina de color rosa y a ti quise darte algo que fuese mío , algo muy personal .-

-gracias - lo abrazo .

\- por nada pequeña - dijo dándole un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojar - a la próxima te daré un rubí tan rojo como el sonrojo de tus mejillas - se burló ganándose un golpe en la cabeza .

-¡tonto!- grito y empezó a perseguirlo por toda la casa .

Vegeta que había presenciado todo bufó molesto , no soportaba ver esos afectos tan propio de los humanos, tan ridículamente cursis ... no , a él no le gustaba verlos , él prefería tenerlos con su terrícola escandalosa .

.

.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
